


My Heart is Buried With You

by orphan_account



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pining Cardan, cardan's pov, sorry holly black you'll do it better, waiting for the cardan novella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cardan’s POV during Jude’s exile (end of The Wicked King to the beginning of The Queen of Nothing). Basically Cardan moping and missing Jude.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	My Heart is Buried With You

“Jude Duarte, do you deny you murdered Prince Balekin, Ambassador of the Undersea and brother to the High King?" Even as I speak, I struggle to accept this as truth. Not that Jude was the one to kill Balekin, of course, but that he’s gone. The last of my shame, my brother, is dead.

"I do not deny that we had a duel and that I won it," she replies. I hide a smile. Jude’s wicked, mortal tongue is like that of the fae, speaking the twisted truth.

But even though I know my queen belongs here, not everybody agrees. "Hear my judgement. I exile Jude Duarte to the mortal world. Until and unless she is pardoned by the crown, let her not step one foot in Faerie or forfeit her life.” A trick, which she is sure to figure out.

"But you can't do that!" Jude exclaims.

I hold her gaze. "Of course I can!” _And you can undo it._

"But I'm the Queen of Faerie." I love hearing her say that. The Queen of Faerie, my wife.

But laughter explodes around us. Distracted, I join in a beat late.

"Deny it, then. Deny me!" she screams. I just smile. _Come on, Jude, figure it out!_

Sir Rannoch reaches out. “Come with me, my lady,” he says, steering Jude away. I ignore them, stepping up to the island. She’ll figure it out. She’ll slip into my bed tonight.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first attempt at a fanfic! Also it’s been a while since I’ve read these so hopefully nothing’s too off. I'd appreciate any comments! There's more to come!


End file.
